1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, more particularly to a plug with connecting device, one end thereof is connected to an AC power source through electrode sheets and the other end thereof is coupled to a power adapter through the connector, thereby being able to supply converted DC power to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional plug often only has two electrode sheets for being connected to a socket for gaining AC power through the socket. There is another type of plug having foldable electrode sheets, the electrode sheets can be folded into the plug main body when not in use thereby preventing oxidation and danger caused by users' misuse, such as children.
As for the mentioned plugs, before shipped out of factory, the plug has often been connected with a cable. And another end of the cable has a matching socket relative to the plug, thereby being enabled to be connected to an electronic device, e.g. a computer, so AC power can be converted into DC power through a power supply device installed in the electronic device.
For a portable electronic device, e.g. a notebook computer or a digital camera, because of space limitation, a power adapter is often required for converting AC power into DC power so as to supply to the portable electronic device. Thus the described combination of plug and socket is not able to be connected to the power adapter and additional cost is occurred due to purchase the power adapter.
Based on what has been disclosed above, the present invention provides a plug with connecting device for improving the mentioned disadvantages.